neuf mois,sinon rien!
by goldencherry
Summary: une seule soirée ,une seule us ne nous connaissions que de vue , et bien desormais nous avions neuf mois pour apprendre a nous connaitre, alors que tu es de 7 ans mon ainé.
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

il avait suffit d'une seul soirée

d'une seule erreur

d'un seul mot:

OUI.

pout que tout bascule

pour changer nos vies.

d'un seul baiser

pour tout enflammer.

si nous n'avions pas parler

ni ris.

si nous ne nous connaissions pas...

peut-etre

que tout aurais été different...


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé du très gros retard !

En espérant n'avoir perdu personne en route :S

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie : Alice.

Il est 11h et je suis en retard.

Du point de vu d'alice j'ai un retard considérable et impardonnable.

Du point de vu des gens normaux je suis en retard de cinq minutes.

Mais alice reste alice et elle va me faire la peau. Je garais ma voiture a la hâte et couru jusqu'à la porte de la magnifique villa Cullen. Avant que mon point ne frappe la porte , cette dernière s'ouvrit a la volée.

BELLA ! Il est onze heure ! ONZE heure putain ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais tu as 6 minute 30 de retard !

Bon , ok. Sa commence bien.

-Pardon lili , mais j'ai du passer prendre les robes au pressing et j'ai eu droit au discours de charlie...

Elle me coupa.

-LE discours ?

-Oui dis je la tête baisser.

-Bon tu as eu droit au Discours , donc je te pardonne l'impardonnable retard que tu as eu. Entre.

J'entrais et saluait les parents d'alice puis nous montames dans sa chambre.

Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire au discours de Charlie Swann ? Moi et alice si. Et je peux vous assurer que cette expérience est réellement tromatisante. Il rougit. Il se racle la gorge. Il s'asseoir. Vous demande de vous asseoir un silence pesant s'installe. Et la s'en ai finit de vous. Il vous parle de relations sexuels de drogues etc.. A la manière Swann.

Alice et moi passames l'après midi dans son immense salle de bain , a nous faire des masque soin manucure pedicure et autres merdes. Ces activités n'étaient pas mes préférés mais bon si ça pouvait faire plaisir a ma meilleure amie alors pourquoi pas. Nous parlames de tout. Et de Jasper. Ah , Jasper ! C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de son frère Edward. Ils avaient 24 et cela la rendait plus folle de Jasper. Personnellement , je preferais Edward , avec ses longs doigts de pianiste , ses yeux verts émeraudes dans lesquels je voudrais me perdre , sa chevelure de bronze qui me donnais envie d'y accrocher mes doigts , son sourire colgate qui me faisait fondre ... Non , je n'ai pas le béguin pour Edward. Il est seulement très attirant. Je suis même sûre qu'il attirait certains hommes. Tout le monde était attire par edward , ma grand mère lui avait fait des avance ! MA GRAND MERE ! Se jour restera marquer dans ma mémoire. Puisse t-elle reposer en paix.

-Oh bella je ne t'ai pas dis ! Edward et les garçons viennent se soir ! J'espère que Jasper m'apportera un cadeau je suis sûre que son cadeau sera le meilleur de tous !

-Ok , sympa je pense que je vais garder mon cadeau tout compte fait dis- je boudeuse.

-Oh bells ne joue pas l'enfant , ton cadeau sera tip top j'en suis sûre ... Tu ne veux pas me le donner maintenant ? Elle utilisa la moue made in Cullen.

C'était Carlisle qui lui avait apris cette moue et maintenant elle l'ultilisait contre lui ! Malheureusement pour elle j'étais maintenant immuniser contre sa.

-Non Ali'. Le mystère restera entier jusqu'à ce que tu souffle tes bougies !

-Ignoble personne ! J'espère que c'est un cadeau digne de mes dix huit ans.

- Oui , c'est le serment du Chef Swann encadre et sur papier. Dis - je simplement.

Elle me regarda choquée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ?

-Peut-être bien que si.

-BELLA !

- Tu l'accorchera au dessus de ton lit , comme sa des que tu penseras a faire une bêtise tu y réfléchira , peut être même que je t'offrirais aussi un portait de Charlie faisant son fameux regard Scarface.

- Bella si tu fais sa ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Puis je m'en fiche ton père ne résiste pas a la moue Cullen dit-elle Ma moue ferais même craquer une statue ! Alors sa photo..

- Mais oui c'est cela. Au faite t'a finalement inviter les GPB2R ?

-Oui , pour qu'elles voient a quel point leurs fêtes de triplettes était nul compare a ma merveilleuse fiesta !

Les triplettes , c'était Tanya , irina et Kate. Les fucking triplette ! C'était trois triples, grandes,pimbeches , blondes, riches et refaites. Les GPB2R.

Nous nous coiffames et nous habillames nous préparant a recevoir les invités. La maison était merveilleusement bien décorée et je ne vous parle même pas du jardin. C'était l'été pendant les grandes vacances , il faisait merveilleusement bon. Et alice avait décider que la fête se déroulerait dans le jardin. Il y avait une piste de danse des lampions et guirlande un peu partout , des fleurs , un buffet avec une fontaine de chocolat des tonnes de bonbons ! Des boisson des amuse-bouche, cette fête allait être super . Les lumière de la piscine était allumer et le jaccuzi était en marche. La sonnette retentit . Alice était occuper j'allais donc ouvrir et je tombais sur un ange .. Dieu qu'il était beau se soir ! Il portait un jean fonce , une chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert. Ses cheveux était dans un désordre totale et il avait ce foutu sourire en coin.

-Bonsoir bella..

Sa voix était foutrement sexy.

Edward Cullen était un putain d'appel a la luxure.

Peut-être que je reposterais se soir !

Bisous les petits lou !


	3. Chapter 3

BOUYAAAA!

J'adore les reviews !

Merci a Lena, Grazie , sarah 'teddy bear' joannie28, bichou 85 ( elle a été la première a reviewer ce chapitre ! ) , erika shoval fidèle lectrice , et aelita48. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce que j'écris vous plaise !

Julie : plein de bonheur a vous ! Embrasse ta petite bout de chou ( je sais pas si sa se dit mais bon je le met au féminin :p ) de ma part !

Sur ce bonne lecture a vous !

Chapitre 3.

Pov Edward.

Les rayons de soleil qui envahissaient ma chambre me reveillerent.

Je me levais et allais prendre une douche. Aujourd'hui la prestigieuse Seattle musical school , ou j'étais professeur de piano était fermée.

Alleluya !

Enseigner le piano était une passion.

Mais la je faisais une overdose de passion.

Je retrouvais Em' et Jazz , mes deux meilleurs amis , mes frères de coeur, sur le terrain de basket non loin de nos appartements respectifs.

J'arrivais et les trouvais tout les deux entrain de faire des lancer.

-Hey les mecs ! Saluais-je.

-Bro' dirent-ils ensemble.

-Alors comment vous allez ?

-Alors moi , la , je suis au TOP ! S'ecria Emmett. J'ai tirer le coup du siècle , je vous jure les mecs. Grande , blonde , yeux bleus, TOUT ce qu'il faut et plus encore OU il faut ! Elle aime le baseball et la mécanique. Elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale , elle est super marrante et incroyablement gentille . The déesse !

- Bon ok. Y'en a un qui est amoureux, sa dure depuis combien de temps?.

-Deux mois.

-Elle t'a fait a manger, pas vrai ?

-Oui dit-il en baissant la tête. De merveilleuses lasagnes et un fondant au chocolat accompagner d'une crème qui ma fait jouir dans mon pantalon et d'autres choses succulentes et délicieuses tout comme elle. Elle est parfaite.

-J'ai hâte que tu nous la présente.

J'étais réellement heureux pour lui et j'avais hâte de rencontrer la femme qui rendait Em' si heureux.

- Comme sa on pourra te la piquer. Ajouta Jasper en plaisantant.

Le regard d'Emmett se durci.

-Celle la , on le la touche pas. C'est MA Rosie. Ma pomme d'amour juteuse , ma frite garnie de kecthup , mon steak cuit a point , mes ...

-On a comprit Em'. Je l'avais couper dans son délire culinaire. Sa devenait trop... Bizarre.

Nous faisions quelques passes et paniers avant d'aller manger un morceau.

Puis chacun rentra chez lui. Nous nous retrouverons se soir chez mes parents pour les dix huit ans de ma petite soeur.

Ma petit lili dix huit ans déjà.

Cette petite fille qui traînait toujours dans mes pattes. Qui avait réussis a me faire défiler en robe qu'elle avait crée. Alice sera sûrement une grande styliste plus tard. Elle était incroyablement douée.

Je m'installais dans mon canapé avec une bonne bière devant un bon match. ( Nda: un mec . Reste. Un mec. )

Puis plus tard je pris une bonne douche , je m'habillais décontracter et partis en direction de la maison familiale sans oublier le cadeau d'Alice.

Arriver a la villa je montais les marches et frappaient a la porte.

Et tombais sur une BOMBE.

Je mis du temps a la reconnaître. C'était Bella la meilleure amie de ma soeur. Je l'avais toujours vu comme une gamine timide mais intelligente. Elle était sympa. Mais se soir elle était foutrement belle. Elle portait une robe bustier café clair avec un ruban chocolat en dessous de sa superbe poitrine. Ses longues boucles au reflet roux tombait sur cette dernière. Sa bouche rose ,pleine et pulpeuse était tellement...hmmm sexy. Elle ne portait plus d'appareil dentaire et son sourire était magnifique. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux chocolats. Elle était sublime.

Je lui fis mon fameux sourire en coin.

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Bonsoir Edward...

Elle s'effaca pour me laisser entrer.

-Ou est la reine de la soirée?

-LA ! Cria Alice.

Elle accourus et sauta dans mes bras.

-Tu ma tellement manquer...

Elle se recula.

-Oh tu es splendide! Seattle te réussi !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Alice , on a déjeuner ensemble mercredi!

-Et alors ! Ne plus voir ta gueule d'ange tous les jours , sa fais drôle...

Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle brisa notre étreinte d'un coup.

-EDWARD! C'est quoi ça dit-elle en pointant mes pieds du toi.

-Ça , se sont des tongs Alice. Il fait trop chaud et je ne peux pas mettre de baskette pleurnichais-je.

-Edward comment peux tu faire ça ! Nan mais franchement , est-ce que je me suis déjà pointer a ton anniversaire avec des chaussures de bowling?

-Mais se n'est pas comparable...

Elle me coupa.

- Pas de mais. Pff .. N'importe quoi.

La sonnette retentit. Sauver par le Gong. J'en profitais pour me sauver loin , TRES loin d'Alice.

Pov Bella.

Cette soirée était géniale. La fête battait son plein. J'étais assise sur une chaise sur le bord de la piste de danse , tentant de me remettre de ma longue danse endiablée. J'observais les gens danser. Je vidais mon verre et l'alcool me brula la gorge. J'étais fichtrement bourrée. J'ouvris ma pochette et regarda mon téléphone puis je le remis. Une poignée de capote se trouvait dans ma pochette.

Flashback.

Ce matin.

J'allais sortir pour rejoindra la maison d'alice mais Charlie m'interpella.

-Bella..

Je pris un préservatif dans le bocal poser sur la petite étagère près de la porte.

- On dirait que mon discours n'a pas servi... Dois-je en rajouter une couche ?

Bon dieu pris un grosse poignée et la fourra dans mon sac rouge comme un tomate.

-Content ?

-Ah mais je dis sa pour toi. Sa ne sera pas moi qui sera en rupture de petit imperméable pour kekette quand...

-STOP ! Au revoir papa ! Et on dis capote pas imperméable pour kekette !

- Je peux aussi appeler sa casque pour soldats au garde a vous aussi !

-Papaaaa !

-Quoi?

-Laisse tomber a demain Papa.

Je sortis a la hâte direction chez Alice.

Fin du flashback.

Je rejettais la tête en arrière en riant.

Charlie était vraiment spécial!

Soudain je sentis un souffle chaud dans le creux de mon oreille et une voix suave me chuchota :

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Je reconnus son odeur immédiatement.

Edward.

Il était a peu près aussi soul que moi peut-être moins.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

-N'ai-je pas le doit de rire ?

-Je n'ai pas dis sa. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup rire , moi aussi.

-Tu veux vraiment rire ? Regarde Newton danser !

- Qui est-ce ?

-Le petit blond la-bas qui se déchaîne comme un fou avec des oreoles sous les bras.

Il rit.

-C'est marrant et... Degoutant. Beurk.

Je ris avec lui.

-Bella, que dirais-tu de monter a l'intérieur , pour discuter , je t'entends vraiment mal ici.

J'accpetais et il me prit la main m'entraînant a l'intérieur. Nous montames tout en haut jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

SA chambre.

Je ne sais si c'est l'alcool ou l'adrenalilne mais je n'avais ni rougis ni bafouiller. Et maintenant je n'avais même pas envie de prendre mes jambes a mon cou.

L'un des murs de sa chambre était une baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt. L'éclat de la lune eclairait le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je m'assis dessus en tailleur et il s'installa sur le canapé en face de moi.

Nous parlames longuement , riant , nous taquinant mutuellement. Il y avait un réelle alchimie entre nous.

J'observais le mur opposer a la baie vitrée. Il était rempli de livres et de CD.

-Quel est ton morceau préféré ? Lui demandais-je.

-Sans hésiter , Le clair de lune.

-Debussy hein ? J'aime beaucoup.

- Tu t'y connais ?

- Un peu. A vrai dire ma mère a une période piano classique dis je en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva et inséra un disque dans la chaîne hifi.

Les premières notes de clair de Lune retentirent.

Il me prit la main et nous nous mirent a danser. Lentement. Doucement. Pour ne pas briser la magie de la nuit.

Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux. Sa main glissa sur ma taille et il m'embrassa . Sa langue se mêlant a la mienne. Elles dansaient ensemble. Il me retourna détachant le noeud autour de ma taille. Le ruban glissa au sol. Tout en parsemant mon cou, ma nuque et le haut de mon dos de baisers il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de ma robe et cette dernière tomba a mes pieds. Il me retourna a nouveau et m'observa.

-Tu es tellement belle...

Et voilà j'étais en souvêtements devant Edward Cullen et j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

-Et sa dit-il en passant son pouce sur ma joue rougi , c'est extrêmement craquant.

Dans un élan d'audace je m'approchais de lui, deboutonnant un a un les boutons de sa chemise qui rejoint ma robe au sol. Son pantalon lui aussi ne tarda pas a rejoindre nos habits au sol.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser au creux de son oreille.

-Et toi tu es magnifique Edward.

Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me deposa délicatement sur le lit se positionant au dessus de moi. Il me retira mon soutien gorge. Il m'embrassa dans le cou , puis entre mes seins , sur le haut de mon ventre , sur mon nombril , puis sur mon bas ventre. Je frissonnais de plaisir, chacun de ses baisers brulaient ma peau. Il fit glisser mon shorty sur mes jambes puis le jetta au sol. Son boxer suivis et il se repositionna entre mes jambes. Se frottant contre moi , son regard me transpercait. Mille sensations parcourrurent mon corps. Dieu que c'était bon.

J'avais quelques appréhension.

Dieu que c'était gros.

Nous revenions a notre position initiale.

-Bella on peut toujours arrêter tu sais, es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer?

Il disait sa tout en continuant de se frotter contre moi montrant clairement qu'il ne voulais PAS arrêter.

(Nda: Mais bien sur ! La elle a vraiment le choix , un dieu du sexe se frotte a elle ils sont a poil et exciter mais sinon elle peut arrêter -' )

Je le regardais et un seul mot sortis de ma bouche :

-Oui.

Voili voilou !

Je vous fais pleins pleins de bisous

Goldencherry.


	4. Chapter 4

Mes amooooours ! Désolé du retard , merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 4

Edward s'allongea près de moi en sueur et en essayant de reprendre son souffle... tout comme moi. C'était un amant parfait il savait aussi bien se servir de sa langue , de sa bouche et des ses mains que de son engin. Je peux dire que ma premiere fois fut un succès : aucune goutte de sang , une légère douleur , un orgasme fantastique et Edward comme amant. J'en avais de la chance. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que tu étais vierge ?

Je rougis.

- J'en sais rien , j'y ai pas pensé..je..

A présent il riait , je rêve ou il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule ?

-Tu te fous de moi la ?

-C'est pas ça , mais t'es si mignonne quand tu rougis il continuait de rire.

-Je vais t'apprendre un truc.

-Oh et quoi donc jeune tomate ?

-On ne se fout JAMAIS d'une Swann.

Je me levais d'un bond et le frappais avec un oreiller. Malheureusment pour moi il me controla bien vite et il se mit sur moi en tenant mes mains au dessus de ma tete. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. C'est yeux étaient réellement magnifique. Je relevais légerement la tête et deposais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis je me reculais. La connexion qu'il y'avait entre nous était intense. La tête m'en tournais. Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout du monde.

-On devrait retourner en bas Bella , avant qu'Alice ne s'apperçoive de notre absence.

-Tu as raison dis-je en me relevant.

Nous nous rhabillames et Edward pris mon numéro en me promettant qu'il m'appelerait . Je connaissais la reputation qu'il avait. Il devait toutes leurs dire ça. Malgré tout je ne dis rien me contentent de sourire. Je m'appretais a sortir la première quand Edward me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa pour ce que je pensais être la derniere fois.

-Pas un mot a personne . Compris ?

- C'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur tout le toits.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Et je sortis sans même me retourner.

En bas la fête continuait mais le rythme avait quelque peu ralentit . Je récuperais un verre sur le buffet puis je retournais m'asseoir à ma vidais verre apres verre Et pourtant Newton qui était entrain d'essayer de taper la discute me soulait beaucoup plus. Je decidai donc de m'attaquer a une bouteille entière. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit.

-Bella , sais-tu quel age a la plus jeune maman du monde ?

-Euh mec excuse moi , mais je crois qu'elle s'en contre fous.

J'explosais de rire devant la mine outrée de Newton.

Je me retournais dans la direction de cette grosse voix.

Oh Emmett mon sauveur ! Je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé mais il était toujours souriant et vraiment drôle.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu danse ?

-Avec joie !

Nous nous éloignâmes de Newton et nous mîmes à danser.

A ce moment la un slow retentit dans les enceintes.

Je regardais Emmett et il haussa les épaules en se rapprochant de moi.

-Bon eh bien slowons Belly-Bell's.

-Belly-bell's ?

-Oui. Et ne dis rien ou je te renvoie chez l'autre lourdingue.

-Oh non pas ça. D'ailleurs Merci. Que dieu te benisse Emmett.

-Alleluya , t'as entendu Seigneur ? Je mérite ta bénédiction. En ésperant qu'il se souvienne de ça.

Je ris et nous continuames à "slowez"

Pov Edward

C'était le meilleur rapport sexuel de toute ma vie ! C'etait intense , magique , Fantastique !

J'étais asssis sur le bord de la piste de danse. Bella était si marrante avec ses mimiques desesperées. Je vis Emmett l'approcher et voila que maintenant il dansait avec elle. Malgré que je le savais amoureux de Rose , un étrange sentiment naquis en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche ou même qu'on la touche. Je secouais la tête Et vidais mon verre la musique changea. Enfin de l'ambiance sur la piste de danse que la fete commence .

Mon dieu voila que je pense en rime. Je devrais serieusement penser a arreter l'alcool

Chapitre court je sais Pardon !

bisoooousss

Merci a la premiere reviews de ce chapitre qui m'a rappelé que je ne m'étais même pas relu


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour mes loulous desolé je sais bien que cela fais un moment que je n'ai rien ecris cependantje suis ee retour.

Pov Bella

Deux mois depuis l'anniversaire d'Alice et pourtant... Aucune nouvelle d'Edward.

Ce dernier etait parti en voyage le lendemain même de la soirée.

Depuis... plus rien.

Ni message.

Ni appel.

Ni lettres.

Rien.

Aujourd'hui Alice m'invite pour un brunch et apparement il sera la.

Dieu seul sait comment se passera cet apres midi.

J'enfilais mes baskets et attrapaits mes clées de voiture ,direction chez Alice.

En conduisant l'odeur dégagée par la tourte que j'avais preparé me donnais la nausée. Pas qu'elle sentait mauvais ,non , mais depuis un certain temps je ne supportais plus certaines odeurs elles me filaient des haut le coeur.

J'ouvris la fenêtre profitant de l'air frais qui pénétrait l'abitacle.

En arrivant a la villa j'apperçus la voiture d'Edward.

Et bien que la fete commence.

Ma tourte en main je tapais trois coups a la porte et qui vint m'ouvrir ?

A votre avis ?

Non non pas Edward la vie ne m'en veut pas assez ,c'est Emmett qui vint ouvrir un sourrire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il me souleva de terre comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume.

J'allais saluer tout le monde au salon puis direction la cuisine pour déposer mon plat.

J'eus bien evidemment le plaisir d' y croiser Edward.

-Hum.. Salut , dit-il l'air gené en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Salut. dis-je froidement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Desolé.. j'ai voulu te rappeler tu sais je le ju...

-J'Y CROIS PAS ! Bella chambre tout de suite. s'écria Alice. Puis elle se tourna vers Edward , toi ! On en parlera plutard . Sa phrase claqua sèchement

Oh Mon Dieu vient moi en aide je t'en pris.

Je pris place sur l'immense lit baldaquin de ma meilleure amie cachant mon visage rouge debhontz dans sa montagne de coussin.

S' en était fini de moi.

Alice commença a s'agiter dans tout les sens rouge de colère. Elle criait et balançait sans cesse ses petits bras en l'air me répétant sans cesse que j'avais été idiote. Malheureusement je le savais deja depuis bien longtemps. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et elle vint me rejoindre sur son immense lit.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais Bella j'aime mon frère de tout mon coeur cependant je suis obligé d'admettre que c'est un vrai salaud... dis moi au moins que vous vous êtes protégés.

Je levais regard plein de larmes vers elle.

-Grand Dieu Belly qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ..


End file.
